Silence Kingdom Hearts XTREME
by Splintered Thorn
Summary: 3 things: 1 Sora's the Hero 2 Yuffie's voice on the game is done by the girl from EVEN STEVEN's (if you didn't know) and 3 This story is going to be a long running fasination for me.
1. Enter The Heart of Darkness

Silence.  
  
Ch. 1  
It was a quiet day or two, but then just like that Hallow Bastion was covered in Darkness. Leon and Yuffie couldn't get out in time, swallowed in darkness with no hope to get out they did the only thing they could do, prey. Without anything to do, they couldn't move, couldn't think, started losing memories of the people they knew. "Yuffie," said Leon with the little voice he had, "There's a light up ahead, it might be heaven, but it's closing fast, go now, I'll stay behind." "Leon." "GO NOW YUFFIE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Leon pushed Yuffie with all his strength as she started going through the hole she saw Leon being swallowed up by darkness.  
  
Yuffie landed on a golden road, and when she looked up she saw thousands of people with wings flying overhead, but they weren't angels, it was of all the worlds to land in. Neverland. "WHERE'S THE PORTAL!!!! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PUKE, CUZ I HATE THIS MOVIE!" yelled Yuffie as she pulled out her ninja star and threw it and flew away on it in search of the portal."  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy were visiting their good friend, Tidus in Traverse Town when they looked up to see a star start to blink out. "Gawsh, that hasn't happened in a long time, not since Sora sealed the final key whole that is. I wonder if the Heartless are coming back. "I only wish I knew, maybe I have to do something, like to save someone or something like that." Sora said as he looked up. "It doesn't matter to me." Replied the duck with a squeaky voice. "You know he gave you the key to defeat the Heartless, so what's the big deal?" Tidus said, "Right now you have to find the king and Rikku before they're gone forever." "I guess you're right Tidus, so guys, are we gonna sit here or are we going to go find out which star blinked out?" Sora excitedly said. "I put another seat in the Gummy Ship if you want to come Tidus." Donald said. "Sure, this'll be like on the island except I was stronger than you." "You stronger then the Great Sora?" Sora said sarcastically. "Yeah, dude, I whooped your." "As you were saying Donald, gawh, we'd better get going." Goofy said in a hurrying voice. Sora and Tidus looked at each other and said, "LET'S GO." As they rushed out to see what star went out. 


	2. Darkness Consumes all

Chapter 2  
  
When we last left, Sora and the gang was going to see which star had blinked out and why. Yuffie was stuck in Never Land, and Leon was being catapulted into darkness.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tidus jumped on the gummy ship and started off on their journey. "Gawsh, do you think the heartless has come back?" asked Goofy. "Na, probably someone else, but I guess anything could happen." Sora said. "They could, and if they did, they'd probably be stronger than before." "No Goofy, you're wrong, they can't come back!" "I disagree Donald." "You in this two Tidus?" "Sure am you stupid. DUCK!" "yes I am." "NO! I MEAN THERE'S A METEOR!!!" Then in a mighty flash the ship was hit by the giant meteor and went spinning uncontrollably.  
  
Meanwhile, in Never land, Yuffie was listening to Peter Pan's sinceless ramblings and all the while letting her mind wonder. 'I hate this, why am I being punished for this? I bet Leon's having a better time then this.' Then she realized something, "Where is the portal out of here?" she asked demandingly, "Peter, I need to leave now!" "find, but you'll miss the story about the time." "NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!" "fine, Yuffie," as they went toward the portal, the only thing flooding Yuffie's mind was 'has the heartless come back to haunt us for destroying it?'  
  
Leon, meanwhile again, was not doing too good. Trapped in everlasting darkness was forgetting his close friends, forgetting where he was, who he was. 'why am I here?' 'How did I get here?' 'WHERE'S YUFFIE?!' as he started to remember when he and Yuffie were little.  
  
"Yuffie, no matter what, never lose faith in the Lord, ok?"  
"Ok Leon, as long as you never forget me."  
"Don't worry Yuffie, we'll be together forever, I won't let anything tear us apart."  
"You know Leon, you are sorta like my brother Squall."  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
"Really, before he left, you two looked just alike."  
"Whatever Yuffie."  
  
As he drifted farther into darkness, he could only wonder 'Who will save me from this peril?' 


	3. Attack on Leon

Chapter 3. Attack on Leon.  
  
When we last left Leon, he was hurled in Darkness. Hopelessly plotting how he would get out of the darkness since he was so far in. "How am I going to get out, there's no way out unless you have some sort of way to." Without a chance to finish his thought he landed on a piece of a world destroyed by darkness. "What? DARKNESS!" Suddenly Ansem walked out of a black hole and stood there with an evil glare on his face. "You fool, you should of gone yourself, you know that girl has no idea where she is." "Ansem, I thought Sora killed you." "How wrong can you be boy? He killed the shadow that held me back." "I refuse to believe it!" "Well then, now that you're here, why don't you join the darkness?" "NEVER!" "Have it your way and die if you want, but your heart can't possibly beat the new Darkness." "I won't and they can't be as strong as you say they are." "Wanna bet? Go ahead, try to attack me, when Sora Defeated my Shadow, he merely gave me more power." "Stop lying you fiend!" "Why should I lie?" "Because you're the enemy!" "Am I or have you been fooling yourself this whole time?" "I have chosen my path Ansem! I won't change it now!" "Fine, have it your way."  
As Ansem left, the room became shining white, and Leon's shadow got bigger, and bigger, almost covering the whole room. "Oh my gosh!" Yelled Leon in terror. His shadow slamed his huge hand on the ground right next to Leon Shattering the fragment of the world as he fell he could only wonder "What's going to happen next?" As he fell, he fell right into. "RIKKU?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" "I'm here because I got stuck in darkness just like you." "How do you know who I am, I thought darkness made you forget."  
  
To be Continued.. 


End file.
